


Must have been the wind

by myarmyofsugakookies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmyofsugakookies/pseuds/myarmyofsugakookies
Summary: Based on "Must have been the wind" by Alec Benjamin. Percy was having trouble sleeping when he heard a crash in the room above his.
Kudos: 7





	Must have been the wind

It was late, and I was already had a hard time falling asleep. I sat in the dark for maybe twenty to thirty minutes before I started to drift off. As soon as I closed my eyes for what I thought was going to be the last time, there was a crash from the apartment above mine. I thought that perhaps it was just me dreaming but not long after I heard a voice. It was a girls voice and it sounded as if she had been crying.

I got too worried to fall back to sleep, 'What if she was hurt?' I thought.

So I decided I was going to pay her a visit. I quickly pulled on my sweatpants, sweater, and the sliders next to my bed. I was out of my apartment and in the elevator in less than two ride to the second floor was quick and as I made my way out of the elevator I made a left turn down the hallway. I got to apartment #219 and knocked. It only took 30 seconds for the door to open and as it did, I saw a 20 something year old girl poke her head out. She had blonde curly hair with piercing grey eyes and a large sweater zipped up to her chin.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked quietly as she moved slowly into view.

I smiled, "Hello I'm Percy your downstairs neighbor. I heard a crash and was wondering if everything is okay?"

She froze for a second before answering, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring, Percy, that's nice of you but I have to go back in now. I wish I could tell you about the noise, but I didn't hear a thing. You know what it must have been the wind."

I gave her a slight smile, "yeah must have been the wind." She backed up and closed the door.

Later that night I was laying on the cold concrete that was my floor. Earlier I had tried to flop on my bed but I fell at an angle and slipped off onto the floor. I had been there for about an hour and just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

So the next night when I heard a similar noise, I decided to go and check on her again. She said something similar to what she said the first night and shooed me away.

"It must have been the wind."

"Must have been the wind"

"Must have been the wind"

After a while I decided to turn on my boombox and aim it at the roof. I played "lean on me" so she knows that she can lean on me. I hope she knows she'll be ok. I suddenly got an idea of what I would tell her.

I made my way up to the second floor again and knocked upon her door. Before she said anything I started, "I promise I'm not playing tricks on you. You're always welcome to come to my apartment. You could stay there for an hour or two if you ever need a friend. We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but until then I'll say It must have been the wind."

She gave a slight smile, "Yeah must have been the wind"

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day and try not to get sick. Please don't panic about this virus just make sure that you are aware about what's happening. Being prepared and panicking are two separate things. Most people are overreacting about this situation and it's making everything worse. Don't read the news they like to bend things so things are to their advantage. Instead go to this link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0QHWhjbe5fGJEPz3sVb6nw and watch his videos about this whole thing. He is a real doctor and he has REAL information. Stay save everyone!


End file.
